Protection
by lilybraun
Summary: E não estamos todos ferrados?


**PROTECTION**

_**"This girl I know needs some shelter**_

_**She don't believe anyone can help her"**_

Massive Attack.

O vento frio que acompanhava a tempestade de neve que fustigava as paredes e janelas da Mansão Black fez com que Bellatrix Black estremecesse quando ela fechou as portas de seu quarto, deixando para trás todo o barulho e toda a agitação que acompanhavam mais uma das noites de festa em sua casa. Graças às muitas taças de vinho que tomara durante a noite, a cabeça da jovem girava enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao grande espelho de prata e cristal que outrora pertencera à sua avó Rosier, segurando mais uma taça de vinho tinto na mão direita, enquanto que a esquerda brincava com a negra e reluzente varinha de cerejeira queimada e coração de mamba negra.

Ela se olhou no espelho com atenção, observando o rosto branco e anguloso, de linhas retas e elegantes, os lábios vermelhos e cheios, os cabelos negros arrumados num elegante coque junto à nuca, os grandes olhos cinzentos encimados por sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, o corpo cheio e voluptuoso no vestido azul-escuro pontilhado de estrelas prateadas. _"Linda", _Rodolphus Lestrange havia dito, enquanto corria as mãos frias pelas costas de Bellatrix e colava os lábios quentes em seu pescoço marmóreo. Ela riu quando lembrou do desejo que vira estampado nos olhos do rapaz. Sabia que não era linda. Atraente, com certeza; mas ser linda, pensou com desdém, era o trabalho de Narcisa, e ela não fazia questão de ser assim consideradas.

Rodolphus não fora o primeiro homem a dizer-lhe que ela era linda, Bellatrix pensou, bebericando um gole de vinho e desviando os olhos do grande espelho para os jardins embranquecidos pela neve que ela podia avistar de sua janela. Houvera outro, anos atrás, quando ela era jovem demais, tola demais, para pensar que talvez fosse verdade. Sirius Black a chamara de linda, a chamara de sua, e ela fora, por alguns meses, uma jovem feliz e crédula como jamais havia conhecido outra – nem mesmo a tola Andrômeda antes de fugir com o Tonks sangue-ruim havia acreditado tanto no poder do amor quanto a apaixonada Bellatrix havia um dia acreditado. Sentindo os olhos arderem cheios de lágrimas, ela olhou para o espelho novamente, e o que viu não foi a imagem de audácia e sensualidade que pretendia que Rodolphus acreditasse que fosse seu verdadeiro eu, mas a fraca e frágil Bella que, no fundo, ela sabia que era.

Ela não era uma rainha de beleza. Tampouco era bonita. Seus olhos, por mais belos que fossem, traziam uma expressão de tristeza e descrença que não podia ser disfarçada com um pouco de maquiagem. Ela nunca fora a mulher forte, alegre e vibrante que queria mostrar para todos ao seu redor que era, e provavelmente jamais seria. Ela sabia que estava vazia, e, por mais que tentasse preencher o buraco que sentia dentro de si, sabia que jamais conseguiria – e isso a fazia sentir cada vez mais e mais vazia, como num mótuo perpétuo e torturante,.

Sempre fora solitária. Lembrava-se das excursões a Hogsmead, nos tempos de escola, quando todas as suas amigas juntavam-se com seus namoradinhos, ou com os garotos que pretendiam conquistar, e ela acabava tendo que segurar a sua própria mão para não se sentir tão só. Talvez a culpa fosse um pouco dela; sempre se demonstrava tão superior aos outros, sempre desdenhava os poucos amigos que tinha com tanta crueldade que poucos tentavam se aproximar mais de sua ferocidade.

Mas o pior, no final das contas, era que não importava quanto ela tentasse, jamais estava satisfeita. Quando estava com Sirius, não sossegou até fazê-lo ter que escolher entre a paixão adolescente que sentiam um pelo outro e os amigos do garoto. Obviamente, os amigos levaram a melhor. Ela não se contentava em não se satisfazer com os outros. Jamais conseguia estar satisfeita consigo mesma.

Em pé na frente ao espelho, ela se sentia invisível. Odiava-se. Odiava os cabelos demasiadamente negros. Odiava o corpo demasiadamente curvilíneo. Tudo o que ela queria era que aquela noite chegasse ao fim, que os convidados fossem embora para que, enfim, fosse conveniente ela ir para a sua cama e tentar dormir envolta em sua costumeira série de pensamentos suicidas que nem mesmo a mais forte poção dormir conseguia curar.

_"Mas há ainda trabalho a ser feito",_ Bellatrix pensou, com um suspiro. Ela precisava terminar de conquistar o jovem herdeiro Lestrange e trazê-lo para a causa de seu Lorde. Precisava mostrar para Voldemort que era tão capaz de realizar seus propósitos como qualquer dos outros Comensais; precisava fazê-lo ver que ela era a mais fiel de suas servidoras.

Bellatrix colocou um sorriso falso nos lábios vermelhos e terminou de tomar o restante da taça de vinho em um único gole. Sim, ela estava ferrada. Condenada a fazer algo que não queria, apenas para satisfazer alguém em quem, naquele momento, ela sequer tinha certeza de acreditar. Não sabia o que fazer. Tudo o que lhe tentava era tentar consolar-se, acreditar que não era a única naquela situação. _E não estamos todos ferrados?, _ela pensou em seu coração pesado, tentando tomar coragem antes de sair do quarto com a cauda do vestido cor de céu flutuando atrás de si.

* * *

**N/A:** olá, queridos! Depois de tempos, reapareço! Não sei direito sobre o que é essa fic. Acredito que seja sobre uma garota que perdeu as esperanças em tudo, mas que precisa continuar. Enfim. Eu simplesmente ouvi uma música e precisei escrevê-la.

Beijos,

Lily Braun.


End file.
